The Kind of Girl
by suburbs
Summary: Macy is having boy problems, and Kevin wants to make things better. JONAS. Kevin/Macy
1. The Kind of Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS._

_A/N: This is SUPER short, but I wanted to post something non-challenge related and wrote this while making muffins and chocolate-covered pretzels. And there should be more to it eventually. I promise this isn't the end. _

Stella knew something was wrong the minute she saw her best friend stomping across the hall towards her locker. Sure enough, as soon as Macy arrived, she threw her bag to the ground and sighed, announcing, "I hate boys."

Stella winced before asking sympathetically, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Macy replied gloomily. "Which is a problem since the Homecoming dance is in three days and for the third year in a row, I don't have a date." Slumping against the row of lockers, she added, "And if my mom tells me one more time that 'I'm the type of girl that guys will appreciate in college', I may scream in her face."

"I know you don't want to hear it, Mace, but it's true. High school guys aren't mature enough to date a girl who can crush them at any sport." She didn't want to remind her best friend that after the Randolph debacle, most guys were also a little afraid of her. "The right guy will come along; I promise."

"Somehow that doesn't help me feel better right now," Macy whined.

Both girls were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't hear Kevin approaching.

"What's wrong Macy?" He asked, obviously worried about JONAS' number one fan.

"Nothing important, Kevin," Macy answered. "But thanks for asking."

"Just boy problems," Stella added, earning her a glare from her best friend.

"I don't have boy problems," Macy snapped, her face turning pink in embarrassment. "There has to be an actual boy involved to have boy problems." Grabbing her bag off the floor, she continued, "I'm going to go to class so I don't have to add being tardy to this already disastrous morning."

Kevin stood frozen in the middle of the hallway, watching Macy hurry away from him. She was usually so cheerful; he wasn't used to seeing her like that. He turned in confusion and asked, "Did I miss something?"

"Homecoming."

"Wait, I missed Homecoming? I thought it was Friday."

"No, Kev, you didn't miss Homecoming," Stella answered patiently. "Macy is upset because she doesn't have a date for the dance." Pausing for a moment, she added, "She's never been asked to a dance before, actually."

"Macy doesn't have a date?" Kevin asked incredulously. "How is that possible? She's so fun – plus she's really pretty. Are the guys around here stupid or something?"

Stella blinked, not sure how to respond to that. She had to wonder if Kevin realized that he was included in the group he had just labeled as stupid. She waited to see if it was going to occur to him and saw the moment that the little light went off in his brain.

"I'm a guy," he announced happily. She tried not to roll her eyes. "I'll ask her."

"I don't know Kevin," Stella said hesitantly. "She'll know I told you, so she'll probably think it's a pity thing."

"Not if I tell her I really want to go with her," Kevin replied. "Which I do. She knows about the lying voice, so she'll know I'm telling the truth."

Stella was skeptical, but he seemed so confident that it would work that she didn't have the heart to discourage him. She really hoped for both Kevin and Macy's sake that it went well.


	2. The Sort of Boy

_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS._

_A/N: I should be working on my response for the next challenge, but your response to the very short first chapter of this was so supportive that it made me want to write something else. So thank you for that. Still trying to decide where this is headed next – straight to the dance or Kevin finding out what other guys think about his choice in dates._

Kevin didn't hear a single thing his calculus teacher said during first period; his eyes kept glancing to the clock as he counted down the minutes until he could leave and talk to Macy. He sat anxiously tapping his pencil on his desk until the girl sitting across the aisle from him hissed that if he didn't stop, she was going to break his pencil in two. Gulping, he placed his pencil on his desk, once again hoping that no one else came to their senses and asked JONAS' number one fan before he could. He still couldn't understand how she didn't have guys lining up to ask her out – she was smart and pretty and fun and had those big, brown eyes that made him feel all melty inside when she looked at him.

As soon as the bell rang, he threw his notebook and pencil into his backpack and sprinted out the door. He was so intent on trying to find Macy that he literally ran into his younger brother.

"Kev, where's the fire?" Nick asked dryly as he reached down to pick up the textbook that his brother had just knocked out of his hands.

That stopped Kevin in his tracks. "What fire?" He looked around nervously. "If there's a fire, shouldn't the alarm be going off? Should we crawl to the nearest exit?" He was just about to drop to the floor when he heard his brother sigh.

"There's no fire Kevin. I was just asking why you were in such a hurry."

"Then why did you mention a fire?" He responded, obviously confused.

"Forget about the fire. Just tell me what's going on," Nick replied.

Glancing around the hallways one last time to assure himself that there wasn't any smoke, he smiled at his brother. "I'm going to ask Macy to Homecoming, and I wanted to catch her before the bell rang."

Now it was Nick's turn to look confused. "You're asking Macy to Homecoming? Since when?"

"Since this morning when I found out she didn't have a date. Can you believe no one asked her? She's awesome!" Kevin glanced down at his watch, "And now I only have three minutes to find her before the bell rings."

As he turned to leave, Nick placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Maybe you should wait until lunch. Asking her on the fly during a five minute passing period isn't exactly romantic."

Kevin thought about it; maybe his little brother was right. He figured Nick should know because according to _Teen Source_ magazine Nick was the romantic one, and since that was the only publication to print Kevin's correct birthday, favorite color and favorite balloon animal, he tended to trust their reporting. Maybe he should slow down and listen to what Nick had to say.

"Do you really think I should wait?"

Nick nodded. "Girls like things like that to be special – flowers or poems or something."

"Something special. Got it." Kevin grinned and gave his brother a huge hug. "I wonder if Mr. Kramer would let me use the jigsaw in woodshop," he muttered to himself as he headed to his next class.

Macy's day had not gotten particularly better; she had left her math homework at home and had been forced to listen to a group of girls giggling and gossiping about their Homecoming dates during study hall. She was hoping that the atrium would be empty and that maybe she could just sit and eat her lunch in peace while she wallowed in her misery. She knew she was being melodramatic, that not having a date to a school dance wasn't actually an earth-shattering problem, but she was tired of being the one no one noticed.

When she reached the atrium, she was pleasantly surprised to find it unoccupied. Pulling the door open, she hurried inside and plopped down onto the bench. She had just taken the first bite of her sandwich when she heard the door open.

"There you are, Macy!" She heard a voice exclaim happily. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Usually Kevin Lucas' presence was enough to make her grin, but she just didn't feel like being around boys – even one third of her favorite band. But she didn't want to be rude, so she gave him a wan smile and said, "Hi, Kevin."

"I have a surprise for you!" He replied with obvious excitement before holding out something.

Putting down her sandwich, she reached out for the lopsided wooden object. Looking closely at it, she could tell that it was supposed to be a heart. In the middle he had written, "Macy, will you go to Homecoming with me? Love, Kevin."

She knew Kevin hated to see any girl upset and the gesture was incredibly sweet, but it made her heart physically hurt. She knew that Stella must have put him up to it this morning, or that he was only asking because he felt sorry for her. And she didn't want Kevin to ask her to the dance unless he actually wanted to go with her. She kept her eyes on the heart in her lap, letting her hair fall forward so he wouldn't see her eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't you like it?" She heard him ask. "It's a heart. I know I'm not the greatest at woodshop, so maybe you couldn't tell."

Taking a deep breath, she looked up and gave him a small smile. "It's awesome Kevin. I could totally tell it was a heart." Biting her lip, she added, "I don't want you to feel like you have to ask me because of this morning."

"I don't have to, I want to," Kevin insisted. "I was really excited when I found out you didn't have a date already. Well, first I was shocked at how stupid the guys at this school are, and then I was excited."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I would have asked you earlier, but we had some JONAS thing the night of the dance. And then Nick and Joe talked Dad into rescheduling because Nick wanted to ask some girl from his English class and Stella was threatening to go with someone else. But I figured you already had a date."

"Why would you think that?"

"Cause you're awesome and pretty and lots of fun," Kevin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hearing him say those things about her made her heart flutter in her chest, but she was still having a hard time believing that he really wanted to go with her. Her feelings must have showed on her face because the next thing he said was, "Macy, remember the whole singing fiasco? Remember what happens when I lie?"

She giggled, "You sound like a chipmunk on helium?"

"Exactly," he agreed. "So all you have to do is ask me point blank why I'm asking you, and everything will be good. Cause I'll sound all manly and non-chipmunkish."

She hesitated one last time, still not quite able to believe that Kevin Lucas wanted to take her to the dance. "You promise this isn't a pity thing."

He looked her straight in the eye and said in a firm, deep voice, "I promise. I really want to go to the dance with you."

She gave him her first real smile of the day before throwing her arms around him in a giant hug. "I'd love to go to the dance with you Kevin!"


	3. Sometimes Guys

_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS._

_A/N: Not my best chapter. I had two different ideas that I couldn't get out of my mind so I just wrote them down. And the second one really didn't work very well, but I kept it in because I had never written anything like that before. Unfortunately it made my rating jump, which I usually try not to do. The first half was inspired by Van Dyke in Double Date – the idea that guys could see Macy as one of the guys and not as a real girl. Kevin sounds a little too much like Nick in this one. _

Macy had been searching the halls of Horace Mantis for Kevin to let him know that she and Stella had found the perfect dress the night before. She rounded a corner and saw him at the end of the hallway, but before she could call out to him, she noticed a group of four jocks approaching him. Quickly ducking behind a row of lockers, she waited to see what was about to happen. She thought she was far enough away that none of them would notice her, but close enough that she could step in and rescue Kevin if he needed it.

"Hey Lucas," she heard Jackson from the football team call out.

Peaking around the corner, she could see Kevin looking around, probably trying to figure out if the guy was talking to him or if one of his brothers was nearby. After a moment, the oldest Lucas smiled at the group of jocks and asked, "Me?"

"Yes you," the football player responded.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Kevin." He said cheerfully, holding out his hand.

Macy couldn't help but smile; he was such a gentleman. Apparently Matt Jackson wasn't as charmed as she was because he didn't introduce himself. Instead he sneered, "We heard about your date for the dance. Are you really taking Misa?"

"Macy?" Kevin asked. "Yup. I asked her yesterday."

Trevor Martin spoke up next, "She's seriously the best you could do, rock star?"

Macy couldn't see Kevin's face, but she could hear the outrage in his voice. "What's wrong with you guys? Macy is one of the coolest girls in this school." She had butterflies in her stomach listening to him jump to her defense. "She's pretty and fun-"

"And acts like a dude," Jackson interrupted. "Going out with her would be like dating a guy!"

Macy had heard the guys make comments like this before, so she wasn't surprised. But she was upset that Kevin had to put up with their idiocy.

"Or maybe that's what he likes about her," someone in the group said mockingly. "He does sort of dress like a girl with those tight pants and stupid scarves."

And then Macy saw red. It was one thing to insult her (she could handle it), but no one was going to talk to Kevin that way

"Been checking out Kevin's tight pants, Sanchez?" Macy's voice dripped with venom as she stomped down the hallway towards her victims. "Or are you just jealous because Kevin has girls all over the world who would kill to go out with him and you can't get a date?"

The group of boys took a step back at the sight of a furious Macy Misa. She might be small, but they all knew she packed a mean punch.

"And you Jackson. How many girls have pictures of you up in their bedrooms? Besides your mom, I mean." Macy heard a few people nearby snicker at the football player. She turned and focused her attention on the entire group. "If I hear any of you ever say anything like that to Kevin again, you will have to answer to me and my many years of martial arts training." Narrowing her eyes, she added, "Got it?"

She heard a few mumbled affirmative replies before the group scattered, leaving her alone in the hallway with Kevin, who was looking at her with wide eyes. For a moment she was worried that she had scared him, but then he grinned at her and gave her a huge hug, exclaiming, "That was awesome! We should totally hire you to be our bodyguard. I don't even think Big Man could have run them off that fast."

Macy smiled in relief. She hadn't expected that reaction, but she'd take it. Pulling away, Kevin said, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"I should be thanking you," Macy insisted. "I really appreciate you defending me."

His face fell. "You heard what they said?"

"It's okay Kevin," she said, patting him on the arm. "It isn't like I've never heard it before." She hesitated before adding, "If you want to back out, I won't hold it against you."

"Why would I want to back out?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"Because people like those guys might give you a hard time about going with me."

"Macy, I don't really care about what people say or think about me. Plus, I've gotten pretty thick-skinned over the years." He smiled at her. "Not all bloggers are as sweet as you are."

"That's true." Macy had read things people had written about the brothers that made her so upset she almost cried.

"And I really want to go with you."

Macy grinned. He really was sweet. "I'm glad because I really want to go with you too."

Kevin wrinkled his nose. "This seems sort of familiar. I feel like we've had this conversation before."

Giggling, Macy agreed. "It is a lot like when you asked me yesterday."

Nodding, he replied, "I still don't get those guys. They should be throwing themselves at your feet, begging you to go out with them. I mean you're smart and funny and pretty and really flexible."

Macy almost choked at the last word. Hearing phrase come out of the mouth of a teenage boy conjured up all sorts of images she would never associate with Kevin Lucas.

"Flexible?" She squeaked.

He grinned at her. "I like watching all your games and stuff, but gymnastic meets are my favorite by far. The things you get your body to do are pretty amazing."

She had no idea how to respond to that. It almost seemed like he was flirting with her – implying that he thought she was …desirable, but she knew that couldn't be it.

"Are you okay Macy? You're sort of turning red." He looked concerned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she choked out.

"I shouldn't have mentioned your flexibility, huh?" He looked embarrassed. "It's sort of a guy thing. And at first I was really upset that I liked watching you so much because you're my friend and it seemed wrong, but Nick explained that I was a teenage boy and that it was perfectly normal." He looked down at his ring. "The ring doesn't mean I'm not going to think about girls that way, I'm just not going to act on it."

She finally couldn't take it anymore. She burst out, "Are you saying you've had sexual thoughts about me?"

And then she realized that she probably said that a little louder than was prudent and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Are you freaked out?" He asked nervously.

She had to stop and think about it for a moment. She was a little freaked out, but mainly because she had never thought of the Lucas brothers as having feelings and thoughts like other guys she knew. But of course, it made sense that they would; they were human after all. And the idea of Kevin thinking about her that way was pretty unbelievable. But she couldn't really judge him since she knew her own thoughts weren't always totally innocent when she watched him perform.

Shaking her head, she finally said, "No. I'm good."

"Are you sure?" She felt bad that he sounded so worried.

"I promise, Kevin. I'm flattered." Then she grinned at him, "Plus, I really like watching you do power slides in your tight jeans, so I think we're even."

He laughed. "Good to know. So we're okay for tomorrow? Stella said you found a great dress and that she'll have an outfit picked out for me so we match."

"Awesome. Having a stylist does make life easier."

"Are you heading to practice?" Kevin asked. When she nodded, he asked, "Can I walk you to the locker room?"

"Sure," she replied happily. Somehow the conversation she had just had with Kevin (embarrassing thought it had been) had made him seem more human, more real to her. She was just a girl and he was just a boy, and she was pretty sure they were going to have a wonderful time at the dance.


	4. Sometimes Girls

_Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS._

_A/N: This chapter is all over the place – it just sort of evolved that way. If you get a chance, head over to my profile before Tuesday and vote on the last Pure Horace Mantis Challenge. Oh, and if you haven't read it yet MissNata13's new Jacy story is awesome (and I'm not just saying that because she let me beta)._

Macy felt so nervous waiting for Kevin and Joe to arrive that she was afraid she might be sick. Stella had insisted on helping her get ready – something about showing the boys at school what they were missing. The process had involved having Stella's hairdresser put in some honey highlights and having their nails done, followed an intense session of hair and make-up Stella-style. Macy barely recognized the girl looking back at her in the mirror. Her hair fell in perfect, stylized curls, her eyes looked smoky and larger than usual, and she was wearing what her best friend called a sexy shade of red on her lips.

And then there were the shoes.

She was standing in four inch silver heels that Stella assured her showed off her "killer legs". Standing was the key part of that statement, though, because she wasn't sure if she could actually walk in the things, let alone dance. But she had been told that sacrifices must be made for fashion, and apparently one of those sacrifices was losing the ability to move pain-free.

She believed her best friend when she told her that she looked beautiful, but she didn't feel like Macy. Fortunately she didn't have too much time to worry about it because the doorbell rang signifying the arrival of their dates. When Kevin came through the door holding a single red rose, her heart rate sped up. She had seen millions of pictures of him dressed up on the red carpet, but that hadn't prepared her for the real thing. Kevin Lucas in a suit smiling at her literally took her breath away.

She was broken out of her trance by a whistle. "Looking good, Mace," Joe said with a smirk, elbowing his older brother. "Doesn't she look great, Kev?"

Kevin smiled at her and replied, "She looks beautiful." He paused a moment before adding, "But she always does."

Macy blushed and took the rose that he held out to her, smiling shyly at him.

"So where are you handsome gentlemen taking us for dinner?" Stella asked as soon as her mom had finished taking what seemed like a million photos.

Joe grinned at his date before replying, "You and I are headed to the new sushi place downtown. Romeo over there won't tell me where they're going." He smirked a little and then said, "Apparently he doesn't trust me."

"You do have a habit of crashing other people's dates," Macy pointed out, excited that she was going to have Kevin all to herself for a little while.

"Only when I don't have my own date, Misa." Putting his arm around his girlfriend, he continued, "Stella is going to have my full attention this evening. Well, Stella and my California roll."

Shaking her head at Joe's antics, Macy smiled happily and let Kevin lead her out the door and into his car. Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of El Meat.

"I know it's not the normal Homecoming restaurant, but I remembered you saying how much you liked it when you were here with Joe," Kevin said. "And your blog posts made it sound delicious."

"You read my blog?" Macy asked before mentally reviewing her most recent posts to make sure she hadn't said anything horrifyingly embarrassing. Fortunately, she had been really busy the past week and hadn't ended up posting that idea she'd had to invite JONAS heads to send in 500 word essays on what they loved most about the guys' hair.

"Sure," Kevin replied. "You're a really good writer. And I had that photo of Stella and Joe with the meat swords as my screen saver for awhile."

"That was a pretty awesome picture."

"It totally was," he said with a smile. "How about we go get some meat?"

Stella had informed Macy that as soon as dinner was over, she should head to the powder room to make sure that no damage had been done. She was pretty sure that her best friend had slipped a checklist into her purse with step-by-step directions on how to properly reapply her lip gloss. But her shoes were killing her, and at that moment the small walk to the bathroom seemed akin to the Trail of Tears or the Baatan Death March. She knew that she was being melodramatic, but she sort of thought Stella should be brought up on charges for forcing her into the heels. Sighing, she grabbed her clutch and tried to gracefully walk across the restaurant, hoping that Kevin wouldn't notice her wince every time she put weight on her left foot.

Apparently she wasn't good at masking her pain, though, because he asked her what was wrong the moment she sat back down.

"New shoes," she said with a wave of her hand, hoping to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. "I'll manage."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "How about we run by your house and grab some different shoes for you. I bet your converse would feel pretty good about now."

At that moment, Kevin Lucas seemed like the most intelligent person Macy had ever met. She could trade in the instruments of torture she was currently wearing for her comfy sneakers and happily dance the night away with her gorgeous, brilliant date. But then she remembered Matt Jackson and his group of meathead jocks. She was going to be girly tonight if it killed her.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just tough it out. If I show up in my converse it'll just prove to those guys that they're right – that I can't even be a real girl for one night."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she had said something wrong. Kevin was still sitting there in front of her, but it was like someone had turned out the lights inside him; the happy, lightheartedness that made him Kevin was gone. Instead of answering, he gripped the dessert menu tightly and looked down.

"Is something wrong?" She asked meekly.

"Do you want anything else," he said flatly, ignoring her question.

"No, I'm good," she replied, her appetite gone. He nodded tersely and gestured towards the waiter for the bill.

The two sat in silence, Macy on the verge of tears. They had been having such a great time, and now everything was weird and she didn't know why. Finally she blurted out, "Kevin, what's the matter? What did I do?"

When he finally looked at her, Macy saw pain and disappointment in his eyes. "Nothing, Macy. I guess I just never expected you to try and change for those idiots at school. I already went through that once with Anya, and I guess I don't feel like dealing with it again." Sighing, he paid the bill and stood. "Let's go."

Following him out of the restaurant, Macy couldn't decide if she was angry or hurt or both. On one hand, she thought that Kevin was being pretty harsh with her (wearing uncomfortable shoes was a little silly, but it wasn't on par with what Anya had done), but she also knew how much the Scandinavian girl had hurt him. And her chest ached a little at the thought that she had brought back even a fraction of that pain.

Kevin held open the car door for her, and she slipped quietly inside. After they had both buckled their seat belts, she whispered, "I don't think you're being fair. All I wanted was for people to notice I was a girl for one night."

"I noticed," he said thickly. "I've always noticed. Why isn't that enough?"

At that moment, she realized that this wasn't really about her; this was about Kevin. Sweet, goofy Kevin who was always able to see the good in people and things that other people overlooked. He had seen something special in Anya, and that hadn't been enough for the exchange student. She had tossed aside their relationship to fit in and lost out on Kevin in the process. Macy knew that she had a choice – she could stay mad at Kevin for reacting so strongly to the stupid shoe issue, or she could forgive him and let him know that he was more than enough for her.

It was the easiest choice she'd ever had to make.

Glancing over at him, she asked, "Do you think my black or red converse would go better with this dress?"

She let out at breath she hadn't even realized she was holding as he broke out into a smile. "Definitely red."

"Do we still have time to swing by my house?"

Nodding happily, he answered, "Of course." He reached over and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "But if you really want to wear your heels, it's okay. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. You were right - wearing a pair of shoes isn't the same as changing your entire personality."

Macy felt butterflies in her stomach as he held her hand. "I promise the only changing I want to do is my shoes. I hate these heels – they're uncomfortable and I can barely even walk in them. I'll have more fun in my sneakers, and I don't care what anyone thinks."

"Even Stella?"

Shrugging, Macy said, "She'll get over it. She may get a little fashion crazy, but really she just wants me to be happy."

Kevin looked doubtful, "If you say so."

As they pulled up in front of her house, Macy looked over at Kevin. "We don't even have to go to the dance if you don't want to. I'd be happy just hanging out here with you?"

"Are you kidding?" Kevin asked, scandalized. "We're going to that dance! I want to show off my gorgeous date!"

Macy giggled. There was something about him that just made her happy, and she was so glad that he had been the one to see her. "Since we aren't caring what people think, you know what we should do? We should slow dance, no matter what song they're playing."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you afraid of my crazy dance moves, Ms. Misa?"

"Not at all, Mr. Lucas," Macy replied with a smirk. "I'm just looking for an excuse to snuggle up to my awesome date all night."

Part of her couldn't believe she had just said that, but Kevin had wanted her to be herself. And what she really wanted at that moment was a chance to be close to him. She sat waiting for him to respond and relief washed over her when she saw him blush and smile shyly at her.

"Apparently my date is brilliant as well as beautiful," he said, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.


End file.
